


I Won't Do This Without You

by The_best_momfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cancer, Crying, Depression, I'm really only gonna update this when I'm sad, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Other, Pike is a worried boyfriend, Self Harm, Smoking, Vent Writing, Vince loves his brother, he honestly should be, i like to hurt my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_momfriend/pseuds/The_best_momfriend
Summary: Cecil's dying and Vince might die right along with him





	1. Don't waste your time worrying

"How are you doing Vince?"  
"Fine" 

That was a lie, he was the farthest from fine as possible, he was the polar opposite. He inhaled his cigarette, letting the smoke burn his lungs before releasing into the air into thick clouds of grey. 

He felt numb, almost didn't feel anything around anyone anymore, except Cecil. 

This whole situation was killing him, literally; he was sure that in the end he would die along with Cecil from a broken heart.  
"I'll meet up with you later" he mumbled pushing himself from the wall, leaving his blonde lover there staring at his thumbs 

"Ok...I love you Vince" 

He nodded opening the door to his car. 

"Love you too" 

Pike was scared, Vince was pushing himself so hard trying to be Cecil rock while he went through cemo. Vince pushed everything down and sooner than later he was going to explode and kill everything in a ten mile radius. 

Vince tapped his finger impatiently, waiting for his floor to appear; the pointless elevator music making him wanna punch himself in the fucking face. Finally he stepped off into the white hallways; they made him sick, he hated hospitals because they were always places of misery and bitter situations. He took in a deep breath walking down the hall before stopping at a door, he knocked softly pushing it open, his heart skipping a beat when he saw Cecil smile and couldn't stop the mirror affect on his lips. 

"Hey little man" he called, moving to sit in a chair next to Cecil's bed. 

"Hey Vince" he stopped, sniffing lightly and frowning; "Are you smoking again?" He asked sadly.

Vince shook his head, "No, I was just around Carter and Sam" 

God he hated lying to Cecil the most, every time he did it was like someone stabbed him in the stomach as some sick form of punishment. 

"I got something for you" 

Vince reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bag of king size skittles, he smiled putting his finger to his lips. 

"Just don't tell the nurses" 

Cecil grinned, dragging his fingers across his lips before throwing away the key to their little secret. 

"Are you gonna stay the night?" He asked, his eyes brightening at the idea. 

Vince laughed, "Yes but you need to try and get some sleep" 

"Deal" 

A young girl walked in and began taking vitals, it became a routine to have people walk in and poke and prod then just leave. Vince and Cecil spend hours playing video games, Cecil kicking his ass due to the abundance amount of time to practice. 

Soon nurses brought meds to him, ones that would help him sleep soundly through the night. 

"I don't care what they say, Pluto is so a planet still!" 

Vince laughed nodding in agreement, "it's just like people to teach us these planets we need to know and then go and change it on us" 

Cecil hummed softly in response before yawning and closing his eyes before snapping then open again. 

"Cec, go to bed" 

A small whine came from the smaller boy, but he complied;  
"Love you Vince"  
"Love you too Cecil"


	2. I'll fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince gets news he can't handle

Vince woke up multiple time when nurses came to check Cecil's vitals, astonished that Cecil had gotten to the point were he could sleep through the midnight visits.   
Pike stopped by around 8 and brought food that was decent and coffee that didn't taste like dirty 

"God I love you" Vince sighed as he drank the coffee Pike has bought him, visibly relaxing as coffee slid down his throat and warmed his insides. 

The blonde could help but giggle and kiss the brunettes cheek, "I love you too" 

"Piiike! Why didn't I get coffee?" Cecil whined. 

Vince's head shot up from his cup, "cause you'd be hot wired kid, you're already a handful" he laughed. Cecil frowned, sticking out his tongue as the door was opened by his doctor

"Mr. Allen?" 

Vince looked up noticing the grave expression on the doctors face, following him out into the hallway closing the door behind him. 

Pike bit his lip and glanced at the door. 

"I'm worried about him pike" 

The older male snapped his attention to the younger, letting his expression soften desperately trying to hide his same worry, "He's strong Cecil, I wouldn't worry to much about him" 

The younger male nodded and Pike tapped his finger impatiently, "I'm gonna go check on them" 

The brunette nodded and watched as the blonde walked out of the room.   
Pike shut the door and let out a sigh, over hearing a small commotion; he looked up only to see Vince's hands gripping the doctors coat harshly with a face ready to kill a man. The blonde sprinted to pull them apart. 

Vince disappeared before Pike could find him, increasing his panic as he turned to the doctor. 

"I'm so so sorry, he's-"   
"It's alright, people react like that when the get news they don't like..off record I would have reacted the same way when I got news like that" 

Pike paled, "news like what?!" 

The doctor frowned, "Cecil's cancer has spread to his heart, and he's not excepted to like much longer" 

The blondes heart sank, "how long does he have?" 

"No more that 6 weeks.."


End file.
